Feathers
by Rei Ume
Summary: Feathers a collection of poems on the subject of Edward Elric, the many things he encountered, and the things he has kept tucked underneath his broken wings. Ch. 6: Have you ever listened to the ticking of the pocketwatch?
1. Wax Wings

Wax Wings

_Reach out.  
Touch them.  
They were my wings.  
The ones that carried me to my dreams._

_When looking at myself  
I don't see me.  
No, I see a former reflection  
__Of what I was._

_My wings were hope.  
Hope that I could see  
That smile again.  
Hope._

_But my wings failed-  
I failed.  
But what we did wasn't wrong-  
We were the ones that were wrong._

_We hoped to create  
Something we'd risk our lives for  
Out of things  
That had no value in comparison._

_There was nothing  
With such a high value  
That was our mom's life.  
That was why we failed._

_These wings  
Were once proud.  
They were beautiful.  
But we tainted them._

_We tried to fly to the sun-  
To God.  
But the wings melted,  
and so we fell._

_Now they are just broken fragments  
Of hopes we once had.  
They are a constant reminder  
Of what we once did._

_Reach out.  
Touch them.  
They are my wings.  
The ones that once carried me to my broken dreams._

* * *

A/N:

From Ed's POV, obviously. ;D

I really have a thing for free-hand poetry, and so when thinking about FMA (What else?), I started to think of what his wings symbolize, and eventually shaped it into this. R&R please :3

Rei


	2. Mechanic

Mechanic

_She was my childhood friend  
We grew up together  
Explored together  
Played together_

_Now  
She is merely there  
Watching, and waiting  
For my return._

_She is still a friend  
But a more distant one  
Mechanic-  
She's always ready to fix things._

_Whether it be feelings  
Confidence  
Determination  
Or automail_

_She is the mechanic-  
No.  
She is the pivot.  
The pivot that keeps us going._

_She mends our hearts  
She tends the automail  
And she eases the pain  
My broken wings bring_

_She fixes the kinks  
She fixes torn feathers  
She removes the stress  
From the painful weight that they hold._

_My shoulders feel lighter  
And it feels easier  
To carry the burden  
In my back._

_And now she merely waits  
Waiting for the next chance she gets  
To heal us  
To repair tainted wings_

_To repair our hearts,  
however heavy they may be,  
she's always there-  
Waiting to fix our problems._

_She's the mechanic-  
She's the pivot-  
She's the childhood friend-  
Winry._

_As I leave out her door once more  
I can tell she already can't wait  
Until the next chance  
To see us again._

_We were childhood friends.  
And I was always the leader.  
And now she is still at the sidelines,  
prepared to step in whenever we've stopped_

_Prepared to step in whenever  
We feel we can't move forward.  
She eases our pain,  
And pushes us in the right direction._

_Looking back, I wave,  
While she quickly fixes  
a disheartened feather  
On my guilty wings._

_She's always there for us,  
Waiting at the sidelines.  
Prepared to push us forward,  
in the times we are lost._

_She's the mechanic__.  
_

* * *

A/N:

Yup, I reeeeeeally felt like writing tonight.

It's kind of strange, when I think of Winry, I think of her like a pivot, as mentioned in the poem. If she weren't there, everything would fall apart. ... Literally, in fact xD

Rei


	3. Rain

Rain

_It's raining again.  
It's been like this for awhile,  
Always around this time of year.  
It makes me think._

_Especially since  
It was a night like this  
When we became this way.  
The rain had poured._

_The only thing masking our screams,  
Was the sound of the rolling thunder,  
Muffled only by the sounds  
Of the drumming rain._

_Rainy nights like this  
Bring me both comfort and nightmares.  
Nightmares flood in  
Like so much clear water._

_I feel the guilt  
I feel the weight of our sins  
And suddenly the rain  
Is inviting me to it._

_It compells me  
Tells me to come.  
And so I walk to the door,  
And oblige._

_The rain drips down my face,  
Leaving streaks like so many past tears.  
Soaking my hair,  
Soaking my skin._

_It pings off of my automail,  
Leaving a resounding ring  
As it touches my  
Mechanical limbs_

_The sound haunts me  
Reminding me of what I had done.  
And yet, it offers salvation  
And hides the tears that no one should see._

_For so long  
I've tried  
To keep myself from crying, out of  
Frustration_

_From the failed attempts  
From the things I couldn't save  
From the friends I've lost  
And from what I've sacrificed._

_The rain is haunting,  
Mysterious, comforting.  
I embrace the rain,  
As it masks my painful tears._

* * *

A/N: 

And another one. :3 ... I have a thing for writing free-hand poems. I don't know why, I just love them. And it's helping me understand the characters a bit more, so, WOO!

Btw, thanks to Psyco Neko for my first review! ;D

Rei


	4. Child

Child

_Edward Elric-  
A genius.  
A state alchemist.  
A child._

_He always acts  
So grown up  
And yet so childish  
At the same time_

_Can't you see?  
He's still a child,  
he just grew up  
Far too fast._

_He learned things  
An adult couldn't even begin  
To comprehend  
At such a young age._

_He lost someone  
So dear to him,  
And he attempted  
The impossible._

_He learned the harsh reality  
That surrounds him  
Entraps him,  
Even in his dreams._

_In thinking that it  
Could lessen the pain  
He tried to grow up.  
But he was so young._

_He was a child.  
No- IS a child.  
One that tried to grow up,  
But couldn't._

_He hadn't changed,  
He was still the same.  
He was Edward Elric.  
Nothing would ever change about him._

_Mask or no mask,  
He can hide his emotions  
From others,  
But not from himself._

_So what is he changing?  
He's merely changing  
What other people  
See him as._

_He's still the same.  
No mask can change him.  
After all, behind that mask  
It's still Edward Elric._

_He's still the same boy,  
Who grew up far too fast._

_He's still the same boy  
Under his mask._

* * *

A/N: 

It's true, don't you think? I think I saw it in a movie once, someone tried to grow up, thinking he wouldn't feel as much pain.

Sorceress-fox: Put a story to it? Hm, I just might. I was thinking about it, anyways... The rain poem? Yeah, I really like that one, too. x3 Thanks!

Rei


	5. Amber

Amber 

Have you ever looked  
Into those  
Golden eyes  
Of his?

Have you seen  
The suffering he keeps  
Hidden  
Behind shaggy bangs?

He's lost so much  
And gained so little  
And yet he hasn't  
Given up

Think of how much  
Pain he's been through  
And how much  
Suffering he's gained

Now,  
Look into those amber eyes  
And tell me;  
Do you see it?

Do you see what he has been through?  
Do you see what he has seen?  
Do you see what has happened?  
Do you see how little he has gained?

Do you know why he keeps trying,  
Despite what he has lost?  
Do you know why he keeps going,  
No matter what the cost?

Feeling it all was his fault,  
For losing so much for nothing,  
He vowed to his brother  
The restoration of his body.

He was once asked:  
"So your right hand can only  
Cause destruction too?"  
He denied it.

In some sense,  
It was the truth.  
He never used it  
For bad intentions

And yet  
At the same time  
He destroyed everything  
He touched

Do you see it?  
Do you see the suffering  
Locked inside  
His golden eyes?

Do you see the pain?  
Do you see the regret?  
Do you see the determination  
To set all those things straight again?

Do you see what he keeps hidden  
Within his amber eyes?  
Do you see those pain-filled teardrops  
At the corner of his eyes?

Now,  
Look into those amber eyes  
And tell me;  
Do you see it?


	6. Tick Tock

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist 

**Tick tock**

Have you ever listened  
To the ticking  
Of the pocketwatch?

That slow,  
Soothing,  
Aggrivating sound

Always another second passed.  
Always another moment lost.  
Do you hear it?

Tick  
Tock  
Tick

It never  
Misses  
A beat

Tick  
Tock  
Tick

It just keeps  
On  
Ticking

Tick  
Tock  
Tick

It reminds me  
Of how much time  
We've lost

It reminds me  
Of how little time  
There is left

It reminds me  
That no matter what,  
We cannot turn back

At night  
I hear it  
Constantly ticking

It won't stop  
That slow,  
Steady beat

The seconds between  
Seem gradually  
Longer

And it seems like  
An eternity passes  
Between each tick

Why won't it  
Just stop  
Ticking?

Does it have  
Some role  
In life?

Is that why  
It won't stop  
Ticking?

I press the knob  
And open it  
Slowly

Revealing those  
Engraved words  
Of mine

Don't forget  
3. October  
1911

I click it closed  
And hold it  
To my chest

Its every tick  
Matching with the beats  
Of my heart

Slowly  
And  
Steadily

Tick  
Tock  
Tick

Always another second passed.  
Always another moment lost.  
Do you hear it?


End file.
